NewtinaFB One Shots
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Mainly Newtina requests I get. Normally short drabbles, enjoy!
1. Conversations Of Fear And Love

**_AN- Heeyyy everyone! I am taking requests for Newtina...and this was the first one! So thought_** ** _I_** ** _would post it everywhere. Hope you all enjoy. It's_** ** _short_** ** _and not perfect, but something of a start. My hope is to get better with these characters :). Again, hope you all like it!_**

* * *

 ** _"This is a bad time, but marry me?"  
_**  
Tina turns to him with wide eyes, shock filling her.

But then she turns her head towards him and sees his eyes.

It's them she sees primal fear. Something that shakes a person to their core. It is only when she sees this her mind is clear enough to remember that Newt was there when she moved to take the curse Grindelwald threw at her.

Newt saw her fall. To anyone, she might as well have been dead. Tina's heart hurt at the thought of it- him seeing her fall limp on the ground. The Mediwitch had mentioned she was brought to them not breathing. Imagining his pain made her hurt just thinking about it.

Newt had thought she was dead.

"I-I know. I don't have a ring and we have not been in a relationship as long as some might say is appropriate but Tina, when you fell...If anything like that happened again, and I missed my chance to show you what you mean to me..." He was anxious and regretful. As if he was to blame for all of it.

"Yes." She said it in as loud a voice as her unused voice would allow. Still, it was strong and left no room for confusion as to what she said. "Yes, Newt I'll marry you."

A certain light returned to his eyes, along with a small, tired smile. It seemed an endless amount of weight was lifted off him. The way his expression became that of joy so soon after he was on the verge of tears ripped a giggle out of her tired form. And a wide smile to her own lips to mirror his.

They both were bandaged in a cot, but Newt stretches his good arm across to hers. It wasn't much, not the kiss or embrace either of them would have liked, but for now, it was plenty.


	2. Thunderbirds

**A/N- So, wrote this real quick because of thoughts on Tumblr :). Basically, we all are convinced Newts Patronus is a Porcupine, in reference to Tina. His love. Though, this second idea(matching Thunderbirds) served this ficlet better so I chose to do this! Enjoy, and please feel free to drop requests :). I got two I am working on, but still open to them!**

* * *

Newt was a half a second from dropping his focus. When it took shape he almost lost concentration.

Several times, he had been able to do a non-corporeal Patronus. A weaker, shield-like sheet of light. This time was not meant to be different. But as it seemed, fate decided to have some sort of pity on him. When the light left his wand, it took the shape of a Thunderbird.

But it did its job well. Tenaciously pushing back the leithfold.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Another Thunderbird Patronus few to life, circling the lethifold with his. Newt only dared to drop his concentration to spare a glance to his left. Tina's brown eyes connected to his, and he almost cried with delight at the happiness in them, a smile that touched her eyes. Something he had been desperately trying to see since they reunited.

Their Patronus seemed to fall into step easily, pushing the black smoke-like entity back from the street. Together, Newt moved forward beside Tina while the lethifold retreated to a rooftop.

Things between them were still confusing. But there was no question how they felt now. And that was enough, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I decided to do something based off some speculation on Tumblr. Basically the idea came up when thinking what would happen if Theseus dies and Queenie joins Grindelwald. The idea was to practice some angst and write something short. Neither worked out but I WAS proud of this! So enjoy.**

Tina woke up to tears on the back of her shirt and a strong arm around her waist. The touch, one that even just a week or so before would have spooked her was now familiar. Comforting also, in the right circumstances. But not this one. It was Newt who needed to be soothed this time.

Shifting to her other side, Tina opens her arms and allows him to embrace her. Silently sobbing into her shoulder. Still only half awake, she lets her arms gently run up and down his back almost without thought. When she was fully aware, she held him closer and made gentle shushing noises. Luckily, Newt seems to gather himself quickly. Sobs calmed into hiccups. He still is content to lay in her embrace though. Which she doesn't mind at all.

He has done this plenty of times for her in the past few weeks. After their battle with Grindelwald, they were both haunted when awake or asleep. Functioning during the day was the simple part. After a week of only waking to eat, they were both able to get back to daily life.

Still, Newt was plagued very slightly worse than her with nightmares. He watched Theseus die. Seen his brother fall limply to the ground. Tried and failed to revive him. Tina had the knowledge that, as far as anyone knew, Queenie was alive. Not only that, perhaps she was even well. It broke her heart no less, but the images were not there to plague her sleep. Even so, they both seemed to rest better the closer they were, just in case they needed one another. Because of this, the pattern of sharing Newts bed hadn't been broken.

For her, it was worrying. Thinking about her baby sister. What horrible thing Grindelwald could do to her now that he had his metaphorical claws in her. Imaging the sick, twisted man holding Jacob and her own life over little sisters head caused the contents of her stomach to churn. More than once she got lost in these trains of thoughts, forgetting to breathe and being numb to tears running down her eyes. It was only when Newt noticed and began gently wiping her tears from her cheeks did she snap out of it. Him holding her and feeling his own calmer breath helped her control.

Somehow they became one another's support throughout the loss. Tina thanked whoever controlled fate that Newt was forced to cast his Patronus. If she still simmered with anger at him, though she meant nothing to him as she had when traveling to Paris…then she would be well and truly alone in this loss. Thankfully they at least understood now, how much the meant to one another. Even if they were to busy healing to define it more than a deep affection and care for one another.

It was almost laughable. She came to Paris with pain in her heart, caused by a misunderstanding by a man she thought might have fancied her. Now, he was the only one to understand her grief now. Grindelwald may not know it now, but he had made a terrible enemy in them when he took their siblings.

"He's gone, Tina. Theseus is gone, and there was nothing I could do to protect him." Newt mutters into her shoulder. Shaking with sobs his body could no longer produce tears for.

"I know. I know." And I know how bad it hurts too. Without thinking, she hugged him tighter.

A/N- Still taking request, incase anyone was interested!


End file.
